Divergent Fanfiction-
by DivergentInDauntless
Summary: Just a cute little fanfic thought I'd make. How I picture Tris & Four's relationship would be if the war hadn't started.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- sorry about how short this chapter is but I wanted to know whether you guys liked it before carrying on. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated****. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

A sharp intake of breath. Roars of joy, excitement and a strong sense of welcome. I felt lost in this moment of triumph though I was the main reason behind it all. Arms belonging to my friends patted, hugged and squeezed any part of me they could reach. I couldn't tell which gestures belonged to who until I felt a distinct pair of hands gently brush along my shoulders. I turned around, my smile growing if possible, even bigger than before.

"A stiff ranked first? Who would of thought?"

His deep blue eyes radiated warmth as a small smile played around the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me" I insisted. Tobias didn't need telling twice, his hands found my waist and gently tugged me ever closer to him. Reaching up on my tiptoes I slid my arms around his neck and let myself fall into our own blissful world, he pressed his lips to mine, gentle at first then growing with the passion we both felt for each other. We had kept our initiate-instructor relationship quiet but now initiation was over we didn't care, I was his and he was mine and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay so this ones slightly longer, tell me what you think?;) **

Pulling away, I looked in Tobias' eyes one last time before turning to look at Christina, Will, Marlene, Zeke and Uriah. They all stood gaping and the sight of them made me chuckle.

"Come off it guys, like Fours love for me wasn't obvious" I said with a cheeky smile. Still the reaction from our friends hadn't changed so I turned back to Tobias, my eyes speaking a language of their own.

"Hrm maybe we should give them a re-run" He suggested, I shrugged my shoulders in mock confusion and pressed my lips to his once again. This kiss was barely the length of the first one before the reactions finally started kicking in.

"Tris and Four?! Why wasn't this completely obvious to me?!" Christina yelled laughing at herself, I gave her a small smile and received one in return. She was happy for me.

"FOUR IS GETTING SOME TONIGHTT!" shouted Zeke, clapping Tobias on the back, "I'm offended you didn't tell me sooner though babe, all this time you've been cheating on me with..with… with a STIFF" Tobias shoved him in the shoulder laughing and Zeke turned and winked at me.

"Okay, now that's all over" he carried on looking at a still surprised Will, Uriah and Marlene, "Its time to party! Let's get this show on the road you pansycakes".

I laughed rolling my eyes but let Tobias lace his fingers through mine and lead me to Zeke's apartment for the after party.

Tris' POV- The party had well and truly started by the time we had arrived. Music pounded the walls, vibrating the floor and creating a sudden rise in my pulse. Bodies were crammed together, not complaining but dancing to the beat that filled the tiny space around us. Skin touching skin, hands touching bodies, heat being radiated from each and every one of us until the air was so dry it was difficult to breathe. I turned into Tobias', my back against his chest and moved to the beat of the song. I had never felt more alive.

Tobias' POV- I don't know how long we danced. I could only focus on Tris. Who would've thought she could move like that? Her small hips swayed in time to the heavy beat, her blonde locks whipping the air at regular intervals, shining in the ever changing lights. I never did understand why Tris was so embarrassed about her small structure, she was a work of art, especially the way she was working her body against me. I couldn't help myself; I pulled her closer against me, her bum pressed further into my groin. I slid my hands down her waist and let myself get lost in this moment with Tris. Into a place where it was just the two of us, no cares, no worries and no difficulties. Just us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N took me an hour to write this, I'm struggling to think of an intriguing storyline, YOUR HELP WILL BE GREAT GUYS. Haha thanks for reading, means a lot, merry christmas, happy new year blah blah blah, yeah I'll let you read the story now****.**

I rolled over onto my back, letting out a groan and stretching all the tension in my body.

"Rise and shine" said a husky voice. I looked up and saw Tobias walking into the room, he was topless wearing a pair of black baggy shorts, in his hand he held a plate of pancakes oozed in maple syrup. I sat up greedily. I hadn't acknowledged how hungry I was and going by the time on my alarm clock, I hadn't ate in over 14 hours. Tobias laughed at my expression and handed me the plate so he could get comfortable on the bed.

"Did you know Beatrice, you're quite a good dancer" he said, picking up a pancake and smirking to himself.

"Well Tobias" I replied, emphasizing his name "the same could be said to you…I suppose", I grinned cheekily before returning to my pancake. It felt nice to be complimented, especially on something I didn't do very often. Just as I was about to take my second pancake there was a thumping on the door.

"Tris, Tris, Tris!" Christina shouted through the door, "I have news! Open up!". I looked nervously at Tobias. As much as I loved him I thought it was to soon let people know he had stayed the night, even if we had done nothing wrong. As if being able to read my mind Tobias slipped into the bathroom.

"I'm just going to freshen up" he murmured, "don't worry I know how much you love your gossip" he winked and I rolled my eyes. Just as he leant in for a gentle peck Christina's voice sounded again.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW TRIS!" I ran to the front door, pulling my t-shirt down trying to conceal as much of my bare legs as I could. I opened the door slowly and as soon as I was in sight of Christina I let out a long yawn.

"Oh look!" she shouted in mock surprise "she emerges from the dead!", I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Good morning to you too Christina", she waved this off before letting herself into my apartment.

"Tris seriously, last night was just… just amazing! After the party me and Will went back to his and…", it was her turn to smile at me sheepishly.

"WHAT?! Chris, seriously you didn't did you?!"

"Oh come off it Tris" she said laughing, "look we took all the precautions and anyway don't act like you and four wont be at it soon enough" at this she grinned whilst I stood in shock, not knowing whether to laugh or argue against this statement. "Speaking of Four, what did you two get up to last night?" just then she spotted Tobias' t-shirt on the floor and the plate of half eaten pancakes left on the bed, her eyebrows rose.

"No Chris, it isn't what it looks like" I said, half laughing half blushing.

"Hrm I think not missy" she chuckled at my expression, "we'll talk later, Will's waiting for me". She smirked before practically diving out my apartment. Slowly I walked along the corridor and closed the door, resting my head against the wood for a bit of support. It was a lot to take in, I knew Christina and Will would have took all the precautions like she said, but I couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. Everything had its consequences. At that point a pair of hands slid around my waist from behind. I turned around pushing all the previous thoughts into the back of my mind. I placed my hands behind his neck and looked into his eyes. He smiled before picking me up by my thys, pressing my back against the door.

"Wouldn't want you to stretch those legs of yours, they're probably hurting from all that dancing", he raised his eyebrow whilst I tried to keep a serious face.

"Oh how very kind of you, my legs are indeed in agony, lucky I have such a strong boyfriend to look after me". I leaned in gently and placed my lips against his smiling ones. Pulling away I gently bit on his bottom lip and looked into his eyes.

"Now that's not what I expected off a small abnegation girl" he said smirking,

"well isn't that a shame" I retorted, pulling my arms from around his neck and letting my legs slide from his waist. At that point I felt the door handle in my palm and a small smile played at the corners of my mouth,

"maybe someone like Uriah would appreciate my…efforts". He laughed a hard chuckle before gazing in my eyes with a taunting look, "you wouldn't-" he began. I didn't stick around long enough to hear the end of his sentence. I pushed him, not hard enough to hurt but enough for him to stagger back a few steps, opened the door and sprinted down the hallway. I heard the sound of his footsteps behind me and his rumbling laugh as I pressed on faster. "Oh Tris, are you always such a tease?". I laughed, not looking back. Oh Tobias, I thought, if only you knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Bonjourrrrrrrr! I'm trying hard to update at least once a day but its pretty hard so I thought, seeing as I'm ill and currently at home why not WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER?! I must admit I don't really know where I'm going with this and I'm open to any suggestions about where you think Tris should work. Let your imagination go wild. **

**Keep forgetting to do this**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DIVEREGNT. VERONICA ROTH DOES. **

Tobias' POV-

I watched her run ahead of me. The t-shirt she was wearing was slowly inching upwards as she tried to race on. I found this highly amusing, I mean this wasn't like Tris but then again it wasn't like me either, after all I was running after her topless. I let her carry on a few paces ahead of me, just so she could get closer to the pit where she was most likely to get too embarrassed to carry on. That's when she was about to turn a corner and smacked straight into...Uriah. I rolled my eyes, Tris plan seemed to have unfolded nicely.

"Oh Uriah, I've being looking for you" she fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to look flirtatious. The normally loud Uriah was quiet for once; he blushed deeply not knowing where to look or how to respond. At that point I ran to Tris, flipped her over my shoulder and gave Uriah a warning look then a smirk. I did like the kid but I thought I'd let him know not to mess with my Tris. I jogged into a dark corridor with Tris still draped over my shoulder, I placed her against a wall and pinned her arms above her head.

"Excuse me but I don't think you're being entirely fair" Tris said, imitating a posh accent.

"You want to talk about being fair?" I raised an eyebrow, "oh so you wouldn't mind if I just happened to bump into Lauren…" I let my voice trail off as I watched her blue eyes narrow. I slowly released my grip on her arms and made to turn away. Her small hands grabbed my hips and her small body crashed against mine.

"Don't" was all she managed to say

"Hrm, is that jealousy maybe?" I taunted, pulling the smile I knew made her go crazy.

"You got it in one" she smiled and kissed me sweetly, at that point Eric started to make his way down the corridor, a stack of paperwork in his hand and a disgusted look on his fucking butt ugly face.

"Do me a favour" he spat at us "put some fucking clothes on and get a god damn room".

I was tempted to punch him right then and there but Tris' grip tightened on my waist, she knew me so well. As he went to walk past he turned and said "Oh and one last thing" his focus completely on Tris,

"you might want to hurry up, your supposed to be picking your job in" he looked down at his watch, "twenty minutes". He smiled dangerously before dropping his gaze to her bare legs. That did it. My fist connected with his jaw and I felt it dislodge. I smiled satisfactorily and laced my fingers with Tris'. I knew she was confused about what job to pick and I wanted her to know I was going to support her with whatever choice she made. Together we half walked half jogged back to her apartment to get ready. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris- We got to the pit with 5 minutes to spare. I scanned the crowds briefly searching for Chris,Will,Uriah,Zeke&Marlene and spotted them sitting near the bar. I tugged Tobias along and smiled at Chris who was the first to spot us.  
"Hey guys, just in time" she grinned as I sat next to her, Tobias circled his thumb on my hand before letting go to sit next to Zeke.  
"So what have you decided to do?" She asked me eagerly  
"I want to be an initiate trainer" I said. Until that point I had been unsure but now the words were out my mouth I knew I wanted to do this. "I know you only get to teach them once every year so I'll probably work in the piercing parlour until then" I shrugged, "what about you?"

"Instructor Tris, that's going to be scary" she started laughing, "you'll be like the terminator", I rolled my eyes smiling "and well, because me and Mar are such very caring people we're going to be nurses in the infirmary".  
At this I laughed,

Maybe its just me but I wouldn't feel very safe if you two were my nurses" I crinkled my nose in distaste but smiled at them. I knew they'd be amazing nurses.

Page breaaaaaaak-

After a whole hour of sitting around until we finally got to say what 'career path' we wanted to take, we had all gone back to Zekes apartment. What had started as a sober little gathering ended as a overly drunken slightly larger gathering. The results ended with Uriah and Marlene making out on the floor, Zeke sitting in his boxers on the floor talking to Shauna who was practically unconscious, me straddling a topless Tobias and Christina and Will locked in the bathroom. I don't think they realised how much sound echoed in a small, tiled place. Pulling away from Tobias I stood up, I was no where near as drunk as he was and to be frank I didn't want to get in any sexual state with him like this.  
"Trisssy boooo" he moaned "come back here" I laughed and tapped his cheek lightly "not a chance" I muttered before watching him crash out on the settee. Typical male I thought, one too many drinks and they're practically dead. During the last few hours I'd managed to soak my clothes in alcohol, they were literally hanging off my body. All I really wanted right now was a shower but as Christina and Will already had possession of that room I'd decided to go back to my apartment.  
"Zeke" I slapped his cheek till he looked me in the eye "I'm just going to have a shower at mine, if Tobias wakes up and starts looking for me remember to tell him, okay?". I knew there was little chance of Zeke remembering but I really wasn't up to disturbing Uriah and Marlene or Christina and Will. I stumbled past empty beer cans and loose pieces of clothing on my way to the front door. I sighed in satisfaction. So far life as a dauntless wasn't too bad. I had my Tobias which was more than enough. I giggled aloud and then stopped when I saw Eric at the other end of the corridor, I saw him smile the dangerous smile I had witnessed earlier on, I stopped in my tracks about to turn around when something hit me over the back of my head. My vision went black and that is all I remember.

**A/N ooooh cliff hanger;-) I promise I'll start making these chapters longer, just give me some time x **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Guys just remember once you've read this that NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, haha thanks for the reviews means a lot having your ideas and I am taking them into consideration. Thanks for reading up until now anyway, I shall leave you with chapter six.**

Tobias- I knew I was beginning to wake up when the pounding in my head was almost unbearable. The joys of a hangover. I rolled over, my eyes still closed but my hands searching for Tris. I tried to reach that little bit further, stretching, I rolled slightly too far and for a split second I was made air bourne. I landed with a thump on my stomach, the breath in my lungs gone.  
Slowly sitting up I looked around Zekes' apartment. Jesus, what happened last night? Clothes and empty beer cans lay scattered on the floor, Zeke was lying like a starfish wearing only his boxers and a lampshade over his head, Shauna was on her side with a bottle of unfinished beer in her hand, Marlene and Uriah were spooning and if last night was anything to go by Christina and Will were probably in the bathroom. Still no sign of Tris. I staggered over to Zeke and pulled the lampshade off his head.  
"Zeke" jesus my voice sounded rough, Zeke didn't reply so it was obvious action needed to be taken. I decided a 'gentle' blow in the stomach should do it. The force of my foot crashing into his relaxed stomach caused him to doubled over, winded.  
"what?!" He wheezed exasperated, I stifled a laugh  
"Any idea where Tris is?" I asked, I studied the expression on his face- it seemed thoughtful.  
"Fuck" he muttered rubbing his creased forehead "urm-", he was interrupted by Christina and Will entering the room laughing.  
"Zeke, my man!" Roared Will "last night was great but you need to sort that shower out-"  
"SHOWER! THATS IT!" Zeke shouted at me, "Tris went back to her apartment last night for a shower". Suddenly the pounding in my head was the least of my worries, a half drunken Tris walking the compound at a ridiculous time in the morning was NOT a good idea, until I found her I would not relax.  
"Be right back" I muttered before grabbing my t-shirt and sprinting to Tris apartment.

Page Breakkkkkk

I reached the door to her apartment, I'd already pulled out the spare key she gave me, and fumbled with the lock until the door swung open. Barging in I realised everything was the same as it was before we left yesterday. Tris' makeup lay scattered over the dressing table, her leather jacket slung over the wardrobe door and her shoes scattered aimlessly over the floor. So she had left Zeke's but hadn't made it back to her apartment, so where was she? A wave of worries over came me but I tried to focus. Think like Tris. Think like Tris. Think like Tris.  
"Four!" Zeke rushed in, his face full of panic, "Its Tris, QUICK!" He sprinted down the hallway and I followed, my heart missed a few beats and my feet faltered as I realised we were heading toward the chasm.

A crowd had already gathered. I pushed my way through, not caring who I hit or how hard I hit them. I stopped dead in my tracks. Eric, Peter and Max were carrying a stretcher, a body was covered head to toe with a black cloth. A limp hand fell off the side of the stretcher and a lock of hair fell down, it was blonde. My heart pounded against my rib cage threatening to crack them at any given moment. I surged forwards, Max reacted almost instinctively, Eric smirked and Peter looked away. They killed my Tris. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. I punched Max in the jaw, he faltered. Eric and Peter made no attempt to escape with Tris' body. I gave them my warning look and eased the black cloth back far enough to see her blue eyes looking back at me, empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris- Fuck. I had come around but I couldn't move my body. The bastards had injected me with something, I could tell by the stinging in my neck. Eric came over at that point wearing a smug smile.  
"Oh Tris" he muttered, faking sympathy "when will your boyfriend learn that I know how to hurt him in ways he can't even imagine?". He smiled smugly as his greasy hair brushed face. He crashed his lips against mine. I wanted to scream, punch, kick; anything to get this beast off me. He pulled back looking in my eyes.  
"To be honest Stiff, I never understood what Four saw in you but I'll let you into a secret, what ever four has I want". I felt repulsed as his kisses became stronger and more fierce.

Eric-  
Maybe that'll teach the prick. After Four had humiliated me in front of the Stiff I knew I had to get some form of revenge. Four is not one I could take head on, his girlfriend on the other hand was a different story. Me and Peter had already planned to hurt the vile creature at any given chance and that chance happened to come sooner then expected. The fact she happened to be half drunk was just a bonus. We had injected her with the paralytic serum. We had decided we'd fake her death, watch Four go through torture, kill her off, record her death then force Four to watch it whilst his still grieving then with any luck the punk will kill himself. Another one bites the dust. I chuckled inwardly.

Tobias- I'd lost her and it was all my fault. I was too drunk to look after her and because of that she'd been killed. All my fault. Anger and loss tore through my body, I clawed at my chest and practically screamed. It felt like all my armour had been stripped away and I was left standing bare, exposed. They had won, they had cracked me. A small piece of me felt as if she was still alive but I knew it couldn't be, I'd saw her dead with my own eyes. I couldn't sit around much longer, grieving in my own self pity. Tris was strong. Tris was smart. Tris was dauntless. I went into instructor four mode. I needed to find answers. The control room seemed like a good option.

Peter- I was sitting in the control room looking back on the video of us struggling to inject the Stiff. She looked so weak I couldn't help but snicker. A beep off my phone told me I had a message, I looked down to find it was off Eric  
"A slow and painful death it is, can't wait to see Four's reaction" I laughed a hard chuckle, that was then I heard the click of a bullet being loaded into its chamber. I turned in the chair. Four stood behind me, his revolver aimed in the centre of my eyebrows.  
"Where is she"

**A/N GUYS YOU SHOULD KNOW I WOULD NEVER KILL TRISSY BOOO! I apologise for all the POVs but thought id be best to do it sections, was it a bit of an anti climax or did it live up to your expectations? let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias- I crept in the control room. Peter was watching a video oblivious to the world around him. It was of two boys wresting with a small girl, I soon recognised the girl as Tris and the two boys as Peter and Eric. It was then Peter's phone went off, bringing him back to reality, I read the text over his shoulder- of course it was from Eric.  
"A slow and painful death it is, can't wait to see Four's reaction" my heart jolted as I realised Tris was still alive. Peter chuckled and I set the bullet in place and watched him spin around in the chair, his eyes widening at the gun aimed at his forehead.  
"Where is she?"  
He smirked but the fear in his eyes was easy to read, he knew I wasn't going to let him off easy.  
"Interesting theory-" he began but I didn't let him finish. I lowered the gun and shot him in the penis.  
"Cut to the fucking point Peter" he doubled over in agony screaming like a bitch. I didn't find this funny; every second that went by was a second closer to Tris' death.  
"YOU BASTARD" tears were streaming down his face but still I didn't react, I just merely moved the gun back to his head.  
"Feel lucky it weren't your head Peter" I spat the words at him "just let me know where she is before your luck runs out". I didn't plan on letting him live, once the location was out of his mouth a bullet was going through his forehead. He looked at me pure, pure hatred filled his eyes.  
"Eric has her at the Chasm, his waiting till everyone clears out of the pit for Max's announcement in the cafeteria before going to the chasm-" that was all I needed to hear, I pulled the trigger and watched as Peter's head jerked backwards, his arms fell limp to his sides.

I ran toward the pit. I allowed the relief to wash through me. My Tris was still alive and now was my time to save her, to show I am worthy of her. I crept along in the shadows; the pit was empty apart from two figures near the chasm. Tris' body looked frail, it was easy to see one of her legs was broken from the awkward angle it stuck out, her head drooped forwards as Eric placed her over the rail whispering something unintelligible into her ear. Now was the time to act.  
"Eric" he turned around startled  
"Four" he breathed  
"Be brave" I merely uttered the words before shooting him in the chest. Eric fell forwards and I sprinted towards Tris, one seconds delay and she would of dropped to her death. I wrapped my arms around her body, she was still in a dangerous position and the only way to save her was to face my fear of heights. I breathed in. I am dauntless, fears do not exist here. I held Tris' waist tightly, slowly edging her around so she was facing me.  
"Tris I want you to listen to me, put your arms around my neck and hold on as tight as you can" her arms rose feebly and fastened loosely around my neck. I bent slowly and eased her good leg in my grip, trying to put no pressure on her broken one. I lifted her and as lightly as I could, I brought her back over the rail. She groaned in agony. Only once she was back over the rail did I start breathing again.

I carried Tris to the infirmary and placed her gently on the bed, doctors saw to her immediately and nurses ushered me out. I sat in a chair in the waiting room, resting my head against the wall. After today three things had been made clear to me.  
3. I would never get myself in a state where I was not capable of keeping Tris safe.  
2. Tris was able to help me overcome one of my biggest fears, even without her realising.  
1. I couldn't live without Tris.

**A/N I've come to the conclusion I'm bloody awful at writing long chapters. I'm sorry but I have uploaded like 3 times today if that makes up for it****. I know this story line is confusing so if you have questions just ask in your review and I'll answer them in the next authors note. **

**P.S- never have been much of a 'directioner' but whenever I hear 'they don't know about us' I cant help but think of Tris&Tobias, so cute. **

**And guys once Monday starts my updates probably wont be as often, Science GCSE which I have no hope for, wish me luck**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews guys, its nice to know people are enjoying your stories:-) Once again if you have any suggestions let me know, chances are they're better than mine, **

**Disclaimer- all rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tris- A sharp pain shooting down my right leg stirred my senses. I gasped, clenching my teeth together stifling a scream.  
"Easy now" It was a voice I could recognise anywhere. I fought against my heavy eyelids trying to force them open. Bright lights practically blinded me, sealing my eyes shut once again.  
"Tob..Tobias" his hand brushed my cheek, his thumb circling my cheekbone, "Shh, I'll still be here when you wake up".  
That was all I needed, I drifted off peacefully knowing that he was here, keeping me safe.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I opened my eyes next. The hospital room was dimly lit by a lamp so it had obviously been a few hours. I eased my self up studying the room. A chair had been placed next to the bed and bouquets of flowers littered the table at the far end of the room. It was then Christina walked in wearing her new nurse uniform.  
"Tris! your awake! Oh its so good to see you...alive!"  
At this I chuckled, of course everyone was bound to think I was dead because of Eric and Peter, the vultures.  
"Chris" I rubbed my forehead "How long have I been asleep?"  
"Well sleeping beauty, according to my watch its been three days "  
"Three days?! Oh lord, what happened?!"  
"Well after Tobias rescued you he dropped you off here and he's been in that chair ever since" she nodded her head toward the chair next to my bed "It took a bit of convincing but I finally persuaded him to go and have a shower"  
She smiled as I laughed.  
"Oh Tris, honestly I'm so glad your okay, if there's anything I can do just let me know, okay?" I nodded, happy I had a friend like Christina.  
"But Tris, it has been a fair few days, I think we need to get you in the shower" I grimaced, she was right, I attempted to stand up and she literally pushed me back down.  
"What?" I demanded  
"Tris, you may be dauntless but you don't need to put yourself through pain" I watched as she walked to the door and brought in a wheel chair, "Come on, don't look so worried, its only till your leg gets better" I sighed in relief,  
"Okay Chris, just get me in the shower before Tobias sees me" she laughed, helping me into the wheelchair  
"Stop stressing Tris" and with that she pushed me out the ward.

Tobias- I let the hot water soothe the aches in my muscles. My body was tense from sleeping in the chair for three days straight but as the old saying went, the course of true love never did run smooth. Hopping out the shower, I hurriedly dried myself off, shoved on a tight black t-shirt, jeans and a pair of black converse and jogged back to the infirmary. I went straight to the ward to find Tris' bed empty. What? I spun on my heel and that's when I saw her. Her hair was wet and she wore a white dressing gown, her small face glowing. Even after what she'd been through she still managed to wear her injuries like a prize. They'd taught her to be strong. That was when I confirmed my latest decisions. I couldn't live without her, so why not go about it the right way. I wanted to marry her.  
"And the sleeping beauty awakes" I grinned, winking at her  
"Just waiting for my knight in shining armour" she smiled back at me, her blue eyes twinkling.  
"He's already here" I said walking up to her, I pulled her gently up supporting all her weight. Her arms slid around my neck and I held her by the waist. I settled my lips against hers, taking in this moment. I was never going to loose her again.  
"Let's go home" the words came out naturally, before I had time to acknowledge what I had said "I mean my apartment" I felt the blood creep into my cheeks at my mistake. Tris' small hand moved to my cheek.  
"Home" a smile tugged at her mouth as she kissed me again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N this chapters is just to show really how what's happened has strengthened Tris and Tobias' relationship, nothing spectacular but I will add more events and stuff in the future chapters if you guys still want me to carry on.**

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns Divergent not moi. **

Tris- Tobias pushed me back to his apartment in the wheelchair, well that is until he saw how much agony the jostling was causing then he insisted on carrying me instead. People gave us weird looks but I couldn't care less, I was safe in his arms. As he carried me I played with his hair, gently brushing his neck whilst doing so. I felt him shudder lightly and noticed the sudden rise in his pace.  
"Someone's an eager beaver" I taunted; he looked down and smirked not remarking to this snide comment. As we reached his door, he pulled the key out from his back pocket opening the door in one swift motion. Before I knew it the door was shut behind us, I was pressed against the wall, my bad leg in his strong hand, and our lips moving in perfect harmony.  
"Tris" he muttered lowering his lips to my neck "I can't tell you how sorry I am, I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again"  
He looked up, surprised to find the sudden anger in my eyes, I gently pulled his face further away from mine and looked him directly in the eye.  
"Tobias" I said sternly "what happened to me was not your fault so don't start blaming yourself, I am responsible for my own actions"  
"But-"  
"No 'buts' or 'what ifs' Tobias! What's happened has happened, just leave it"  
I looked away, I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes when the horrible memories of Eric pressing his lips to mine, his hands on my body were flooding back to me.  
"Tris" it was barely a whisper "what did they do to you"  
I moved my gaze to his t-shirt, momentarily distracted by the outline of his muscles, I knew there was only so long I could avoid this question I might as well answer it now.  
"It wasn't so much Peter as it was Eric, he told me that whatever you had he wanted and then he started kissing me, of course this was after I was injected with the serum so I couldn't react, then once he was done kissing me he got angry, ranting about being second best and well that's how he broke my leg" Tobias muscles tensed and I prepared for him to explode but instead he was quiet.  
"Don't be angry" I murmured "Its over now" my voice brought him back to reality and he nodded, his muscles slightly loosening. He carried me to the bed and sat me down.  
"Tris, after all that's happened I finally realised something that should have been clear to me from the beginning. I can't live without you. You've changed my life so much I just can't picture me without you. You're a part of me now. Will you marry me?" I looked at him in shock. Of course I loved him, of course I wanted to marry him.  
"Yes" was quite literally all I could manage. He held me in his arms and that's how we stayed for a short while. Taking comfort out of each others company.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias; Me and Tris married. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, although we hadn't decided on a date we didn't feel the need to rush. When the time felt right was what we both agreed on. For a ring I had gave her the one my mother had trusted me to look after a good few years ago. It was a simple silver band with a white gold diamond in the middle with two smaller ones either side. On Tris it looked natural.

"Come on Tris, you broke your leg not your two arms, what's taking so long?" The bathroom door swung open and Tris stood in the door frame, she wore a simple black high-low dress, her long blonde wavy hair swept over her right shoulder, her natural eye makeup illuminating the blue sparkle of her eyes.  
"The star has arrived" she said dramatically, I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to her.  
"As beautiful as you look, we're only going for breakfast" I pulled her into me, closing my arms around her waist.  
"Doesn't hurt to make an effort" she retorted "now come on, we need to tell the others the good news and seeing as you disposed my mode of transport I am now relying on you" she raised her eye brows at me, I chuckled before turning around, crouching slightly so she could ease herself onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her chin resting on my shoulder whilst I trotted along like a horse to the cafeteria, Tris laughing like a 5 year old all the way.

As we reached our regular table Tris was bombarded with hugs, kisses and of course cake. Once everyone had calmed down Tris looked at me and I nodded slightly, smiling at the glow she was radiating.  
"Guys, urm me and Four have some good news"  
Everyone on our table was looking at Tris waiting for her to go on, she giggled nervously  
"We're getting married" As soon as the words were out her mouth everybody's gaze dropped down to her wedding finger. I laughed aloud, the sense of deja vu overcame me as I replayed the scene in my head. Suddenly everybody became active once again, Christina and Uriah hugged Tris who had launched into how I had proposed and Will and Zeke were congratulating me.  
"Get in there Four!" Roared Will beaming  
"Its not like I still have feelings or anything left for you Four but if the Stiff lacks the kind of excitement your looking for, you know where to find me" Zeke winked at me. I rolled my eyes laughing at his stupidity. It was at times like this I realised how much I valued their friendship.

The rest of breakfast blew by in a breeze. I had to leave Tris with Christina around noon to go to work in the control room, I knew she'd be safe but I couldn't help feel a sense of loss whenever she wasn't near. As I got to work in the control I began to loose myself in the world of technology when the door swung open.

Eric entered. The smug smile I've always hated was on his face.

"Next time you try killing me Four" he spat the words at me "make sure you do it properly"

**A/N OOOOOH how intense! Couldn't kill off all the bad guys, what'd be the fun it that;-)? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay, let me explain. Yes Eric was shot in the chest but not in the heart, he survived and if you read you'll soon find out briefly what happened. Yes the whole idea might by slightly farfetched but it is a fanfiction. Now that's cleared up I'll let you get on with the story:-) **

**And for the small majority that remembered I had my science GCSE today; it was a tough mental exercise *puff puff* glad its over. **

**And now for the story….**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does of course. **

Tris-  
"So Mrs Six" Christina winked "How does it feel to be officially taken off the market?"  
I was with Christina at bar near the chasm, she had finished her shift in the infirmary about an hour ago so we decided to have a little catch up over a drink. I laughed and shrugged to her question  
"No different than before" I replied taking a swig from my drink. Christina sat analysing me in a way only a Candor could.  
"You know Tris" she said smiling "something about you has changed" she sat forwards "is it because you lost your V plates?"  
"V plates?" I chuckled "oh lord Chris, if you mean my virginity then no, I have not lost that yet". Christina's eye brows rose,  
"You mean you haven't even done it yet?!" I shook my head, smiling at her shock.  
"Look Chris, as much as I love Four I've just never been sure if I'm ready, besides I don't reckon I'd know what to do" I lowered my gaze, blushing furiously. To my surprise Christina didn't laugh.  
"Look Tris, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way when me and Will did it for the first time, but because I loved him I pushed all the negative thoughts away and tried to make it work. Its more of a mental thing then a physical thing. That's what makes it so beautiful" I looked at Chris contemplating what she had just said, maybe she was right.  
Our little gossip carried on for two more rounds until I decided to go back to my apartment, Chris walked me all the way before going to get her nails done at the parlour. I really didn't have the patience to sit around watching paint dry so I decided to clean my apartment and get ready for my dinner date with Tobias later on.

I paced anxiously. Tobias was half an hour late from work and I had a feeling something bad had happened. I was about to call Christina for some reassurance when the door clicked opened. I looked and saw Tobias, his face was emotionless, his eyebrow cut and his knuckles split and bloody.  
"What happened?" I barely whispered, paralysed from shock. Tobias closed the door and swiftly pulled me into an embrace.  
"Tris" he sighed "Eric's still alive". I gasped, he couldn't be alive he should be dead! Before I could stop myself sobs were escaping my throat. I felt weak. Tobias pulled me closer to him, stroking my hair and brushing my face.  
"I...'told' him that if he ever tried to hurt you again I'd kill him and I'd be positive to make sure it hurt" I nodded, I knew Tobias would protect me but what would happen when he was at work and the more vulnerable side of me that Eric recently exposed came out? I took a deep breath in, I could defend myself against Eric, he had weak points that I knew I could focus on. I wouldn't let him hurt me again. Tobias scooped me up in his arms and carried me toward the bed. All thoughts of dinner were pushed to the back of our minds as he held me close.

Tobias- I don't know what Eric thought I'd do but he sure as hell weren't expecting the beating he got. I'll admit he got a good swipe in but other than that he was no match for me. Especially an angry me. I shouldn't of took the risk of shooting him in his chest, of course Max would of found him soon enough and the best Erudite doctors would of been working on him in no time. No Erudite wanted to risk loosing the best divergent hunter there was and who also so happened to be Janine's plaything. Going back to see the state Tris was in only made me more angry. He had not made her any weaker, that would be almost impossible, but he had exposed her vulnerable side. I knew Tris was strong enough to fight this, but she was still in shock from that dirt bag touching her. He wasn't going to touch her again any time soon.

I opened my eyes to Tris leaning over me. Her eyes were still sore from her crying session last night but a smile was playing at the corners of my mouth. I kissed her, pulling her on top of me. I loved it when she woke me up like this.  
"Good morning beautiful"  
She laughed tucking one side of her long blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Good morning handsome" I gently pulled her lips to mine.  
Leaning back she whispered  
"Urm sorry about last night" she giggled and the blood crept into her cheeks,  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" I whispered back, looking into my eyes she kissed the end of my nose.  
"Okay up and at 'em, busy day ahead of us" she said louder, winking she slid off me and hobbled into the bathroom. That's my girl.

Tris- Fuck Eric. He wasn't going to keep me down. If a fight was what he wanted a fight is what he'd get. Of course I'd need to get back into practice and learn how to use my broken leg as an advantage (if there was any), so today I decided I'd head down to the piercing parlour and see if they were up to training me, visit Tori at the tattoo shop then go into some advanced training once Tobias had finished his shift at the control room. I was not weak. I was dauntless.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric- I hated Four. He was such a tool. Always coming first, it's not like he even deserved it the prick. No Stiff deserves that, an Erudite on the other hand is a different story. I knew they'd be expecting me to attack some time soon which was why I was biding my time. Sure they could be happy for now but sooner or later things were going to change.

Tris- The past few weeks had been so busy. I was currently being trained at the piercing parlour in the mornings then learning advanced fighting skills with Tobias in the afternoon. We had barely thought about the events of the previous weeks. We just wanted to move forwards. Onwards and upwards as they say.

It was coming up to six o'clock one evening; I was on my way back from the pit on when I ran into Christina. She looked troubled.

"Tris! I uhm… I've got some news" she stuttered

"Chris? What's going on?" What was the point of hiding my curiosity, she was starting to scare me.

"Well uhm" she lowered her voice "Tris, I'm pregnant" the look she wore confirmed my deepest worries and by the look on her face she was as scared as I was.

"Chris, how do you feel about this?" bad move I thought as she broke down in hysterics.

"I…I'm not going to lie Tris- I'm absolutely terrified" the force of her sobs shook her body uncontrollably.

I pulled her in for a hug. Maybe she would be able to feel the strength I was desperately trying to radiate from my body.

"Chris, don't be scared. You and Will are one of the strongest couples I know. I have no doubt that he'll support you. Have you told him?"

Her head shook slowly,

"Come on" I gently took her arm "No time like the present" I gave her a small smile; she needed to know I was here for her.

Tobias- I hated the late shift at the control room. Although I only did it once every Friday it still managed to kill me.

I opened the door to my apartment quietly, although Tris didn't officially live with me she spent most nights here and by the amount of shoes piling up in my cupboard, practically all her stuff was here too. I heard quiet footsteps patter along the floor then the sound of the bedroom door creak open. I lifted up my head and saw the small outline of her figure.

"Didn't mean to wake you" I mumbled, my voice thick with tiredness,

"Don't be silly" she whispered before sliding in next to me on the settee "I couldn't sleep so decided to wait up for you, I have some news" this triggered my senses

"Tris?" I asked sitting up,

"No honestly, it isn't bad…It's just Christina's pregnant", wow. Although I knew Christina and Will were sexually active I would never have imagined Christina getting pregnant just yet.

"So why do you sound…worried?" I couldn't find the right word but it was clear that Tris was scared about something.

"Its not so much as worry, I'm just concerned. When we went to tell Will he didn't know how to respond and asked to speak to Chris in private. Honestly Tobias if you would of saw how fragile she looked you would of immediately wanted to comfort not patronize her".

Her small head furrowed and I knew she was over thinking things. I kissed it away and looked into her eyes.

"Look Tris, I'm sure he didn't patronize her if anything he was probably in shock. Just let them have a talk and we can go visit them tomorrow" she nodded and rested her head against my chest.

I breathed in the scent of her hair. She let out a sigh and crinkled her nose, something she did when she was tired.

"Let's go to bed" I suggested, she merely mumbled in response before taking my hand letting me guide her toward the bed. In no time at all I was asleep with Tris in my arms.

Tris- I woke to sound of Tobias' gentle snore. The fact he was having a peaceful sleep put me at ease. Turning gently I studied his features, taking in all the tiny details my eyes had observed a million times before. This was the Tobias I'd grown to love over my intitation. The man I was going to marry. Smiling to myself I planted a delicate kiss on his slightly parted lips. I felt him smile and pulled back.

"Oh don't stop now" he said laughing

"Always leave them wanting more" I teased before winking and kissing him lightly again, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip.

"Come back!" he pleaded as I pulled away and climbed out of bed, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Never!" I shouted

"We'll see about that" he taunted before jumping out the bed, chasing after me. I tried to run but of course, one should know they cannot out run Tobias. He pinned me down, sitting on top of me.

"You were saying?" his eyebrow raised questioningly

"That you're the best fiancé anyone could ask for, now get off me we need to go see Christina" I giggled at his immaturity

"That's more like it" he smiled contently before kissing me once more then pulling me to my feet.

PAGE BREAAAAAAAAAAAK-

We had been knocking on Christina and Will's apartment for 10 minutes. Tobias had gone to look for them at the cafeteria and came back empty handed. I was already feeling anxious. Tobias saw the worry in my eyes, he lifted his foot and booted the door, it dislodged slightly, he kicked once more and it swung forwards.

I gasped. Broken picture frames, ornaments, broken glass and beer bottles littered the floor. I walked slowly forwards. Nothing prepared me for what I saw next.

Christina on the floor with a empty bottle of wine in her hand.

**A/N Hey guys, how you liking the story so far? JUIDHASFKLJWEH the suspense is too much to handle! What do you lot think should happen to Chrissy Booo & Willy?!**


	14. Chapter 14

Christina- I woke up in the infirmary. It felt weird to see Marlene looking after me, doing my job. Its not like I could even look at her properly anyway, not after me and Uriah-  
I shuddered and the sobs started up once again, Marlene tried to comfort me but I asked for some time alone, I didn't want anyone's sympathy and I wasn't too sure they'd still want to give it to me after they'd found out what I'd done. I cried until the darkness overcame me once more.

Tris-  
"Oh Tris" was all Christina could manage to say before tears streaked down her face. I went and sat next to her bed, taking her hand in my own.  
"What happened Chris?" She was my best friend but she clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind, she needed support and Will wasn't even here.  
"Tris, I- I'm so so sorry" her body contorted from the force of her sobs.  
"Why would you be sorry Chris?" This wasn't making any sense whatsoever  
"Just promise to hear me out?" I nodded, allowing her to go on without any interruptions.  
"For the last few weeks I was in a bad place, Will was either at work or the bar getting drunk and I just didn't know what to do. He never showed me any affection, any inclination that he still loved me. Then one night, about four weeks ago, me and Uriah were talking and he was really supportive and before we knew it we had slept together. I had already told Will about it as soon as the guilt had hit me and well after a while he forgave me, but last night when he found out I was pregnant and it could have been Uriah's, he told me he was disgusted in me. I got angry once he'd gone and then once I'd come around Marlene told me it was a false alarm, they checked to find the baby's heart beat to find I hadn't been pregnant at all".  
Her free hand moved subconsciously to her stomach, her fragile fingers tracing the outlines where her baby should have been. She brought her gaze up to my eyes.  
"Please say something Tris" it was barely a whisper but I could hear the strain in behind her words.  
"Chris, I'm here for you" my words escaped as whisper but were full of meaning. Her eyes filled with tears of gratitude, I stroked her hand before giving her a small smile.  
"I should probably get back and you could do with some rest but Chris, please promise me you won't do anything stupid again" she nodded her head "I'm always going to be here if you need someone to talk to"  
"I know Tris, you'll always be there for me". I gave her another smile before standing up and leaving.

Tobias was lying on the settee of our apartment when I got in. Sensing something was wrong he flipped the TV off and opened his arms. I climbed into them and pressed my cheek against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. I wasn't up to going into full detail.  
"Will stopped paying attention to Christina, she wanted some support, Uriah was there for her, they slept together, Christina told Will, he forgave her but then when he found out she was pregnant he said she was a disgrace, Christina got angry then and drank her self unconscious and was then told that she wasn't actually pregnant it was a false alarm"  
"Oh...wow"  
I edged backwards to look into his eyes.  
"Tobias, everything's changing, nothing feels normal any more"  
"I know Tris, really I know, but as corny as it may sound we still have each other and I promise you that will never change"  
I really did love Tobias he was everything I needed and more.

That night me Tobias decided to have a quiet night in with a film, pizza and cake. A night together to forget about reality. We were snuggled together on the settee when something Christina had said before sprung to mind.  
_Its more of a mental thing than a physical thing. That's what makes it so beautiful_.  
She was right. I wasn't scared to be with  
Tobias, I wasn't scared to be myself around him. I was scared of giving the part of me that was still Abnegation up. I realised how pathetic that was and turned to face Tobias. His face was clouded with his own thoughts that seemed to vanish as I moved my lips across his chest, up to his neck travelling to his lips.  
I was ready.  
I hitched myself on top of him, his hands found my waist pulling at the t-shirt I was wearing. I sat up, pulling him up with me. Still sitting on his lap he lifted the top lightly over my head. His hands skimmed down my arms as they made their way back down to my waist. We fell back onto the settee, skin pressed against skin, breaths colliding in this moment of heat, together we let ourselves get lost in this moment of passion.

**A/N- I'm sorry if you wanted Will and Christina to have the perfect little family but I wanted to do something different to the norm. I have an idea of where I'm going with this I understand some of you won't like it but like I said its different to the normal:-)**

**love you all for reading up until now.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Will- The girl I loved destroyed me. She built me up then knocked me down. I couldn't even bare to look at her anymore. Maybe I was slightly out of order but how could I carry on caring for someone who had used my trust. I was done with her.

Uriah- Its hard watching the person you love suffer, its even worse knowing theirs nothing you can do to stop the torment eating them away. Christina lay in the hospital bed, awake but not entirely there. She spoke little, ate when ordered and slept when needed but apart from that she was pretty much dead. Will had ended it with her and now she was in pieces. Of course I had told Marlene everything and as you can expect she didn't take it to well. She quit working at the infirmary and I hadn't seen her since, I knew Lynn was severely pissed off at me though. I sighed; the gesture brought Christina back from whatever daydream she was lost in. Her eyes filled up at the sight of me and I knew this was way too much.  
"Look Chris, this has got to stop. We need to accept what's happened. Me, Tris, Four and Zeke are here for you, we all love you so please stop the torture your putting yourself through" I stroked her cheek gently. Whether she wanted me as a friend or boyfriend I would be there for her. She was worth it. She slightly nodded and I knew that was probably all I was going to get out of her for now. I squeezed her hand before walking out of the infirmary.

Tris- It had been a whole week since the incident. Christina was now back in her apartment and had officially become a recluse. I worked visiting her around my new shift hours and used the time I spent with her cleaning her apartment, rambling about whatever was on my mind and doing a normal 'Christina activity'. It was fair to say she had made a lot of progress, she still wasn't the Chris we'd known and loved but every day was a step forwards.  
I sat with Chris on her bed; she was eating a piece of cake whilst I was painting her toenails. She put the cake down then edged herself up; I looked at her questioning her movements.  
"Tris" she said  
"Yeah" I smiled, she looked at me with gratitude.  
"I'm sorry, I know I haven't been the easiest of people to put up with and I just wanted to say thank you...and another thing. Ever since I found out that I wasn't pregnant I feel like a piece of me is...gone. I know it might be too soon but me and Uriah have decided to make a go of it. What do you think?"  
That was certainly unexpected.

Chris-  
The past week was hard but I knew moping around was useless. I had lost Will but I had gained Uriah. Uriah understood me in ways Will never could which is why I was certain of him. After finding out that I wasn't actually pregnant I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Though the thought of having a child at such a young age was scary I was prepared to take on the challenge. I wanted a baby. The sixth day after the whole occurrence I was talking with Uriah.  
"How you feeling Chris?" the look he gave me proved he was genuinely concerned. I smiled at the love he was radiating and took his hand.  
"I'm getting better Uriah, I just feel like a piece of me went along with the nonexistent baby", I dropped my gaze not wanting to look him in the eye. His hand swept beneath my chin, slightly jerking my head upwards.  
"Chris, I love you and its killing me to see you like this. If a baby's what you want I'm sure we could work something out". He smiled tenderly and I knew he meant it. He loved me enough to create a new life between us. I kissed him, feeling his warmth spread from my lips to my toes.  
He was all I could ask for and more.  
The next day when Tris was around my apartment I decided to tell her about mine and Uriahs most recent conversation, as soon as the words;  
_Me and Uriah have decided to make a go of it _were out of my mouth, I saw the surprise cross her face, I let her contemplate my words before pushing her towards an answer.  
"Erm Tris?" She shook her head, her eyes re focusing  
"Oh sorry Chris, look..." her face was torn "personally I would say its too soon but only you can say what's best for you, like I've said a million times before I'll be here for you no matter what. If a baby will bring back the Chris I love then what are you and Uriah waiting for?!" Her small eyes lit up with excitement and I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Trissy Boo" I mimicked Tobias' nickname for her "I do love you"  
"I love you too" I could hear the smile in her voice.

**A/N Sorrrrry, I did intend to upload this yesterday but I slept at my friends house (who participated in writing the next chapter, oh you lucky bunch of people). THANKYOUUUUUUUUUUUUU for reading this far and for all the reviews, it means so much, I love you all immensely.**

**Have a great day/night depending on which country you're in when reading this xxxx. **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own divergent in any way, shape or form.**

Will- I couldn't tell each day from the next. They all seemed to blur together without Chris. Although I didn't want to admit it, I did truly miss her. The events of the last few weeks sure put things into perspective. I could not live without her and I was willing to do whatever it took to get her back.

Chris- The results came back positive. I felt restored. Uriah was just as pleased as I was but at the moment all I needed was space. I just needed time to get my head around things. The past few weeks was a rush, it all happened so quick. I lost Will, my non-existent baby, but I also gained possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Uriah.

Tobias- Within the space of a couple of weeks everything had changed. But I knew one thing would remain the same. My love for Tris. She was so perfect, I had never felt such a strong feeling for someone before Tris came along, I felt like a completely different person. I knew Tris had been down lately because of all the drama with Will and Chris so I was doing my best to support her. She was so strong, it was amazing.

Tris- The only thing that was keeping me going was Tobias. Everyday after work and my usual visit round Chris' he would greet me with a different surprise to lighten my mood.  
As I closed the door to our apartment I slowly felt the artificial smile I'd been wearing for the past few hours fall off my face. Christina was still struggling so I was doing my best to restore her hope. Tobias walked into the hallway at the sound of the front door closing, at the sight of my grimace he took my hand and pulled me onto the settee.  
"If you're not up to talking about it I figured we could go ride the train, there's someplace I want us to go" he smiled tenderly as I laced my fingers through his and stood up.  
"Let's go" I breathed, kissing him delicately before being guided to the train tracks.

As we jumped professionally out of the train I realised where we were headed. I couldn't help but smile, this place meant as much to him as it did to me.  
"The ferris wheel" it wasn't a question, more of a statement.  
"This is the place where I knew for sure I loved you" he replied swinging our laced hands gently between us.  
"And I for you" It came out barely a whisper but I knew he heard it for his grip on my hand tightened slightly.  
We walked in comfortable silence toward the ferris wheel, it looked beautiful in the evening light. I noticed Tobias was headed straight towards the ladder to climb like we had done what felt like years ago, I pulled him back slightly, this movement caused him to stop, turn and look at me quizzically.  
"Tobias" my voice had restored its clarity "you don't have to climb it for me"  
"Tris, I don't mind doing this for you" he gently pulled me into an embrace "I know what a little adrenaline junkie you are" he mocked me and I laughed.  
"I don't need to climb the ferris wheel to be happy, I'm here with you which is enough to keep one girl content". He smiled and his hands found my waist, closing the small gap between us. Kissing my neck he slid his hands under my t-shirt creating small patterns on the lower of my back. I laughed as I took one of his hands in mine and walked toward the carousel where we sat and talked for what felt like hours.

**A/N hey guys, im sorry this chapters so short but ive decided that im going to end this story here and start a new one 2 years later. Please don't hate me I just felt like there wasn't much more I could add without the story line trailing off. **

**Don't worry, I'll start it right away and make sure its gravy. **

**Love you all:-) **


End file.
